


For blue blue skies I forgive you

by AnnabelleRowan



Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eons after. It starts as a long ached meet up, but ends as so much more.<br/>It is said that when Albion will need him most, Arthur will rise again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For blue blue skies I forgive you

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as one thing and ended it as a completely other. That is what usually happens when I write, breathe, exist. Em.
> 
> Anybody remembers AI film?  
> About a little abandoned robot who was last person left on the Earth? And then when aliens came they made his wish come true – resurrected his mother and he spent one ordinary day with her?
> 
> What if something like that happened to Merlin?

Earth got destructed.  
Merlin couldn't do anything about it.  
But he was still alive. Still waiting.  
And they found him on the side of the lake. His magic still protected the place.  
First they couldn't even detect him as a living thing. He looked like a statue. His heart had stopped beating a long time ago. He didn't needed air for breathing anymore. He was becoming what he was from the beginning – pure magic.  
But when they did detect him, they did for him what they could. Realizing they could never heal his body, they decided to at least try to heal his soul.  
He didn’t even have to ask, so strong was his wish to see him. Only him. Always and forever him.  
So they did it.  
A flash of blue light and Merlin was standing in Arthur's bed chambers. Arthur was sleeping in his bed.  
It was uncountable. Time. Time that had passed since this had happened for the first time. For the last time.  
„Rise and shine! Wake up! “Merlin yelled and then, shocked, covered his mouth with both hands.  
Just like that? He had managed to slide into his first life like it was his favourite old sock!  
It actually was.  
And then Arthur opened his eyes.  
Merlin had lived for eons but had never seen that perfect shade of blue anywhere else.

They spent the day together.  
Just a simple, usual day.  
Arthur kept asking where everyone was, but for Merlin lying was like drinking water by now, so he easily explained – Gwen went to see Mithian for some girl talk, knights were doing the rounds and citizens were locked up in their homes because they were afraid of some new beast that was attacking the city. Arthur wanted to fight it, but Merlin said the knights were taking care of it right now .  
And after that, Arthur stopped asking. He felt dizzy and weirdly happy. He was amazed by every little thing – yellow flowers they saw near the road, his sword, Merlin’s smile. He didn't know why but he hadn't seen that smile for a very long time.  
And he didn't mind they were alone. He loved Gwen and knights but Merlin was always first. He had known Merlin before he knew Gwen or any of the knights. Merlin had saved his life more times than all knights together. Merlin had almost died for him. Several times. Arthur had done the same for him. Always would. Merlin was the only one who didn't give a damn about him being a king. Arthur was always a prat, dollophead and clotpole when around Merlin. And that was ok. Arthur tired of being a prince, and then a king, all the time. And to him, Merlin was never just a servant. Merlin was his friend. His only friend. And Arthur loved him more than even he could understand.  
They ate (Arthur made Merlin sit next to him, not awkwardly stand by him) and even went to practice. They laughed when, while chasing Merlin, Arthur fell into a mud pond, and even more when he pulled Merlin, who was trying to help him get out, into it.  
When evening came he noticed Merlin had gotten quiet. He proposed they go to the tavern but Merlin said it would be closed, that people were still too scared. He suggested something else.  
„Let’s go to the tower.”  
And Arthur had no idea what they could do there and he said  
„Let’s.”  
So they went, and climbed zillion of stairs and panted when they finally made it to the top.  
When he caught his breath , Arthur turned around and found Merlin with his head up looking into sky, his eyes sparkling from withheld tears.  
„Merlin?” Arthur whispered.  
„Arthur.” was what Merlin answered and then  
„Come here.”  
And Arthur came. And saw.  
„The.. the sky..how..“ he cried.  
The sky was completely different. Dark blue and violet, with stars in the wrong places.  
Merlin said nothing.  
And then Arthur remembered.  
„Is this heaven?” he asked.  
„No.” Merlin answered softly.  
„Then what..?”  
Merlin interrupted him.  
„You died. I lived. All this time I lived. Eons passed Arthur. Incredible things happened. Things we could never imagine. And then it all got destructed. And I still lived. And then I was granted one wish. And this is what I wished for.” Merlin said in one breath, without looking at him.  
„And I'm still dead. I'll die tonight again.” said Arthur.  
That was not a question. Arthur knew that. This was why Merlin had gotten so quiet earlier.  
But then Merlin spoke.  
„You will never die. We are two sides of the same coin, you know? Have you ever seen a coin with just one side?” he turned and looked him directly into eyes.  
„You have no idea how great you were. How great you are. You will be. People of this world knew your name. They never saw you, never heard you, never touched you, but they believed in you. Wanted to be like you. Named their children after you. You were their strength. Their comfort.  
You were a promise Arthur. My promise. My vow to this world.”  
And then Arthur saw Merlin for the first time. Really saw him.  
His eyes were flashing gold and his feet were lifted from the ground. Air around him was static.  
Old, older than Earth, and much more powerful.  
Beautiful.  
Dreadful.  
Victorious.  
Broken.  
„You were mine and then I lost you. And when I lost you, I was lost.”  
With that last sentence Merlin fell on the floor.  
Arthur ran to his side and grabbed him.  
Tugged him in his arms.  
He was cold as ice.  
„You never lost me.” he whispered into his ear.  
„My body died and left you, but I spent eons as a wind, as an ocean, as first green grass in the spring. I was a blue butterfly getting out of the cocoon. I was a lion running after gazelle in savannah. I was an orca jumping out of the sea. I was this world you lived in.  
You are magic. I am life.  
One can't exist without the other.”  
And Merlin knew Arthur was right.  
And he knew this was their last night.  
They had found each other. They will never get apart again.  
And it was stupid to give human names to this. Destiny, soul mates, love.  
They were not humans.  
Both born of magic. Both filled with life.  
They weren't something. They just were.  
They were still lying on the spot where Merlin had fallen, Arthur still holding him in his arms.  
„Just hold me.” Merlin whispered and Arthur's arms made a full circle around his chest.  
Merlin opened his eyes one more time and they found Arthur’s.  
He smiled.  
„Thank you.”  
He closed his eyes.  
The smile remained.  
Arthur finally knew exactly how Merlin had felt all those years ago.  
He was life itself, and now he felt dead.  
Magic bled from Merlin's body and floated into the air. Like a gold mist it poured from the tower and covered all land. Arthur knew what was happening – Merlin was healing Earth.  
There was only one thing Arthur could do.  
He joined their foreheads and let out his last breath.  
It was done.  
A silver mist joined the gold mist, and through them gold Sun shined upon green land from the blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> "With a little help from my friends" the song goes, but this was no little help. I am totally illiterate, and this woman is a grammar god. A thousand times thank you B!!!


End file.
